PLNW DAIYLLC GNOJAH RQTU
by HenchmanforM
Summary: The title explains all. One-shot/Lime. Pass and read.


**PLNW DAIYLLC GNOJAH RQTU**

.

For more mature than I thought or wanted to say that I am. I can't help but feel envy…  
Envy to see her with that smile, _so happy_, as she takes him by the hand…  
It should not, but I can't help feeling jealous of her happiness…  
Envy guide my way during the minutes that I follow them secretly…

.

I don't care where they go. I want to know what they will do…  
"_**Although it hurts**_" I tell myself…

.

She takes him by the hand, and he smiles while she guides…  
The minutes pass. I follow them closer…  
Until they reach their destination. Now I can't follow without being seen…  
Hidden behind a bush, I observe…

.

Envy eats me…  
I want to see what will happen…  
Though it hurts…

.

She lets his hand, _finally_, and shows him the view of the place…  
It's beautiful…  
He moves a little to see the details. He likes it…

.

"_**Maybe it's nothing and she just wants to show him the place**_" I said my mind…  
But as soon as the idea came to me, it disappeared…  
Anger fills me as fast as see how she pounces on him…  
She kisses him. "_**She is kissing him**_" Cries the voice of my conscience…

.

She was kissing him in the mouth…  
Her lips moved over it nimbly…  
He is red as a tomato, but he lets that she guides the moment. He enjoys it…

.

.

The first stab falls on me, while Dipper is kissing her…

.

.

"_**It cannot be**_" I say in my mind…  
After a few seconds the kiss ends. "_**Let's go!**_" Says my conscience…  
I don't want to keep seeing it, but I can't move…

.

My envy is in a new level. It's her fault…  
But she isn't satisfied with just one kiss. She wants more…  
She does him falls and sits over him…  
She crushes him. He makes a joke about it…  
She gets angry. I smile…

.

I don't want to know what will happen now. But I can imagine…  
It hurts me…

.

They exchange their glances for a few seconds…  
Now she smiles. A wicked smile…  
She takes his hands and puts them over her breasts...

.

.

A second stab falls on me…

.

.

It hurts so much to see him touching her…  
And she smiling as he does…

.

I don't want to see, because it hurts…  
Envy eats me more and more…  
More and more, because he pounces on her…  
He strips clothes to expose her breasts. He was looking for them…  
He attacks them with soft licks and kisses…

.

.

Another stab falls on me…

.

.

I envy each and every one of the sensations that she is experiencing…  
And it hurts. It hurts to see how he does that with her…  
I want to escape, _but I can't_. I can't…  
It makes me sick. Seeing her so happy while he gently bites her nipples…  
It hurts. Seeing him smiling…  
It gets me jealous, because I'm not her…

.

I never expected to get to see this…  
I knew that if I followed them, I might see something bad…  
But it's so much. Much more than I expected…

.

Now he's who kisses her…  
Now he was who looked for her lips…  
And she likes it…

.

This kiss is longer…  
With all of this the only thing I can do is dream…  
And envy to not be her…

.

Finally the kiss ends…  
But it was followed by a small one in the neck…  
Another equally between the breasts…  
He descends. Kiss by kiss…  
In a straight line direct to south…

.

Some clothing stops his way...  
But that is not a problem to him…  
Only a pull and problem solved…

.

"_**Let's go**_" Back to say the voice of my conscience…  
But I can't look away. _I can't_…

.

"_**Don't watch**_" Yells the voice of my conscience…  
Even so I raise my head to see better…

.

He looks her. She looks him…  
She smiles. He starts to lick her…  
I can't complain about anything, because he's already a man…  
And like any man, he gives in to his instincts…

.

She begins to moan…  
She loves it…

.

I give up…  
My hand has slipped into my clothes…  
My fingers have started to play with my privacy…  
Imagining that he's who give me those caresses…

.

The licks are long and leisurely. She squirms…  
She likes the feeling…  
I. Only a little bit…  
My fingers attack my privacy with fury…  
Mercilessly, all that I want is to end quickly…  
I don´t want to feel anything, because I do it for envy…

.

I don't want to settle with dream…  
Dreaming with be the one who receives that caresses from him…

.

She moans louder. Moves her head from side to side…  
Unfortunately I have to hide me better…  
I can't touch me longer…  
I kept at middle…

.

But she didn't. She arches her back while the ecstasy fills her…  
She smiles…  
He too…  
And it gets me sick. It gets me sick to see her smiling…  
Happy for all the pleasure that she has received…  
And it gets me angry. Seeing him licking his lips…  
I bite my tongue, before saying with what they are stained…

.

.

There isn't a reason to keep counting the stabs that I received…

.

.

Now she gets up and kisses him…  
It's a short kiss. She turns back and gets in four…  
Meanwhile he takes his shirt off…  
"_**I want to touch him**_" I tell myself…

.

But my torture hasn't finished yet…  
Unzips his pants and takes out his manhood…  
I want and don't want to watch at the same time…  
I watch. I like that I'm watching…

.

She shakes her ass as a sign of impatience…  
He puts his hands on her…  
Caressing her slowly, making her wait…  
It's clear that she's ready, but he makes her wait…

.

She claims enough to be heard by him…  
He gets closer and begins, _slowly_…

.

She moans…  
I can't support any more…  
And my fingers go back where they stopped...  
Begin again to attack my privacy…  
This is the most uncomfortable position in which I have ever masturbated…  
But I have no choice. I can't let them see me…

.

The movement is slow and smooth…  
She enjoys it. A lot…

.

I envy her so much. So much…  
And it hurts. Seeing him so happy doing that…  
Doing that with her…

.

The ecstasy comes…  
The climax…  
Hers, a scream of happiness…  
Mine, a whisper of plea…

.

Now she lies flat on the ground…  
And he's over her…

.

Until here I can go…  
I put my clothes in place and returns to the shack…  
I came knowing it could hurt me…  
I should be strong…  
I must be strong and act normal…

.

Return to the shack in silence…  
As my mind digresses…

.

.

I've received too many stabs…

.

.

"_**I'm a piece of trash**_" I say in my mind…  
I try to be strong while I wait to they arrive…  
I wait a lot…  
And my mind digresses…

.

Thinking, what to say first...  
"_**Hi**_" I practice…  
I can't convince myself…  
And it's hard to me to keep in silence…

.

As the sky darkens, darkens my mind…  
A perverse thought comes to me…  
And I feel sick of myself…  
Yes…  
I had the extraordinary idea of use that what I saw to my favor…

.

My mind digresses between; do it or not…  
If I do it, our friendship will end…  
And I could have many problems with Mr. Pine…

.

If I won't…  
"_**How long could I keep the secret?**_" I ask…

.

He shouldn't do that thing with her…  
That's wrong…  
"_**And of course, you want to take that place**_" Told me the voice of my conscience…

.

.

Everything is the fault of envy…

.

.

Finally I see they return…  
Calm, as if nothing had happened…  
They greet me and I greet them…  
Mabel has a smile from ear to ear…  
I support it as I can…

.

.

-_**Hey Dipper, do you want to join me to bring some last-minute provisions? I need an extra pair of arms… a strong pair**_\- Ask and give him a small hit with my elbow.

-_**Sure, no problem… I can lift whatever with this pair**_\- Told me, trusting on his muscles.

-_**I will see you later. I sweat too much with the walk and need a shower, shower, shower, shower**_\- Said Mabel, going into the shack.

.

.

Dipper and I went for the golf cart…  
I drive. His proximity makes me nervous, although he isn't so close…  
I presume my driving skills. I just want to distract my mind…  
He smiles. "_**I can do it blindfolded**_" Challenges me…  
We laugh…

.

For now, I just want to have a good time…  
Enjoying this time with him…  
Even though we only go shopping...  
Even though we are only friends…  
Even though that stupid idea is still in my mind…  
Tempting me…

.

.

.

**14-15-2-15-4-25 19-1-9-4 20-8-5 11-5-25  
23-8-15 4-15 25-15-21 20-8-9-14-11 9-19 20-8-5 11-5-25?**

.

.

.

SIYO, FAVR IGJMFKCO XULQ KRR-VFKX. ZDWXI V ZGHP PRLPMAXC EX, ZDWXI ARR…

EJ FRKASAH YOOF: ZCJHL LQ AMTKRAIA. GGLTRU YJH ZDZAP SLDPIRQ…

PAQRPZAV: EHYHMGB GO EA LJHYFLMJ. XUH SJMIHPOI VV Y DSYRENEZ. YGRE CHPÓJ…


End file.
